The Other Salavtore
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Takes place in Season 3 what happens if the Salvatore Brothers had a sister Named May. What would happen if instead of Katherine Messing around with Damon and Stefan it was actually Katherine messing with Stefan and May? What happens when Elena starts to fall for May even though she trying not to be likes Katherine? I want to try and do something new with The Vampire Diaries.
1. The Birthday

**This is something that just hit me I hope you guys like it I mean this is really different from other oc's stories  
****I hope you guys enjoy  
****please Comment I want to hear all opinions ,please don't bash My story  
****-Debbie xoxo  
I**** Don't own the Vampire dairies plot or Cast, But I do own May and other OC if are in story**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birthday **

**May's Pov**

Sun rays hitting my face I could have swear a few Hours ago I felt good as dead. Waking up I sigh,

"Hey May! It's Time to rise and shine" Damon calls from my door frame.

Lifting up my head a little which wasn't very much , Shaking my head I turn back over and go back to sleep. I could hear Damon walking away I sigh in relief but that was before I felt a gush of wind, but pay no mind till I felt hands grab me by My feet pulling me from under my covers and onto the floor. Glaring toward the person I sigh knowing there was no way I'll be able to get back into bed,

"What do you want Damon?" I ask trying to wake myself up a little.

He raises his eyebrow smirking, "Nothing just checking on my baby sister, can't I just have a conversation."

Between bother my brothers I love Damon between Stefan and him. I always seem to just click with Damon,

"No it just isn't the time Damon." I tell him starting to get dress and put on what felt would be good for my mood. Shrugging he looks at me very confused,

"You sure I mean you seem down than usual. I mean seem like yesterday you almost died from a werewolf bite."

I shake my Head,

"Your right but with Stefan gone it seem Mystic Falls has turned upside down."

He nods then laughs,

"Yeah that is true dear sister, but what would Stefan say when he learns Dear Elena had a lip locking session with you huh May."

Smacking him on the shoulder, "Yeah but that my brother's Girlfriend. Damon It was the spur of the moment and she felt sorry for me come on. I mean Elena doesn't even like me in that way, she just a good friend." Shaking he's head I just continue my way down stairs and came face to face with the very person I've been trying to avoid Elena. She looks up and noticed my presence,

"Hey May" She said

Smiling as best as I could I nodded,

"Hi Elena, What are you doing here not that I don't mind."

She nods shrugging,

"I just want to see how you were. I mean we barely talked since Katherine brought the cure for your werewolf bite."

I should have known she would say that, Laughing shaking my head I try not to look so hurt,

"No I was actually busy and I didn't want you to worry." She looks at me trying to see if I was lying but shakes it off. Could take it any longer I begin to walk toward the door then it hits me,

"Before I forget Elena" She turns smiling like an angel, "Happy Birthday" She looks a little surprise,

"Even before you ask Caroline Told me." She nods turning around just as Damon walk in. Taking that as my chance I zip on to the grill.

* * *

**Elena's Pov**

walking into the Salvatore I had a strange sense of nerveness I mean today when I was Waking up I just look out my window sighing not even thinking about writing in my diary ,but I mean so much has happen but it's recent events that have me question what I should do?

**Flashback**

_"I should really be dead. I mean I've been selfish and have almost cost this town ever since I came back." May Says, with whatever breath she has left._

_Shaking my head I grab her wrist. Intertwining our hands I smile,_

_"Don't think like that you're going to be fine just continue breathe, try not to use so much energy. "_

_I look at May while she begins to close her eyes and take small breath. I get up from where I'm standing and I lean over toward where she lay. I lean my head on her shoulder and I begin to get a good look at her face it's adorable. She begins to open up her eyes smiling a little then she rises up screaming,_

_"AHHHHH" she looks around Frantic throwing up blood._

_"Damon" I call out. He comes rushing in and goes straight to May who looks to beginning to look more pale by the second,_

_"Damon please kill me. I'm in so much pain. I CAN'T TAKE IT PLEASE DO IT" She shouts. Damon turns toward me._

_"No there is no way. We can't give up. She wouldn't want us to." I tell him. I know it was hard on him. I mean his sister is on death's bed and she's in pain. Damon sighs knowing very well I'm right,_

_"She doesn't have much time as you can see. Elena Shes in pain ok I know your waiting for a Miricle but she's in pain I don't think I can take watching her in pain. He sighs leaving the room. I lay beside May sighing she looks up toward me weakly,_

_"Elena I'm sorry for lying to you so much I haven't been a good friend I wish you could have meet me in the past I was the totally oppisite."_

_Shaking my head I look in May eyes trying not to cry. While looking in to May's Eye I felt this strange pull and I leaned toward her closing my eyes till our lips met and I felt a strange spark of fireworks. Pulling away I turn and see Katherine in the doorway smirking ,_

_"Oh don't stop on my account."_

_she walks up toward May brushing some of her hair from her face,_

_"Wake up May your not dying tonight. I have a gift for you."_

_May begins to open up her eyes weakly,_

_"Klaus let you go, I thought you would be far away by now."_

_Shaking Her head Katherine smiles,_

_"Word of advice it's ok to love them both... I did"_

_Shaking my head Katherine turns toward May smiling,_

_"Sweet Dreams" She look at May one last time then winked._

_I turned toward May who look the most guilty._

**End Flashback**

Since then she seem very distance and it worry me. I mean she's one of my best friends and I feel like I'm losing her,

"Hello Elena" I turned toward the voice shaking my head before feeling a gush of wind pass on

"Hi Damon. Where's May?"

He looks behind me then we both knew she left,

"She hates me. She hates Me"

Shaking his Head Damon gave me a weak smile,

"She doesn't hate you. I mean she might be guilty, she feels like Stefan's departure was her doing, She might think the opposite that you might hate her."

I turn to Damon flabbergasted, "Why would she think I hate her?"

He shrugs, " Simple you two kiss she feels like you regret it mainly because you're in love with our brother, so she just sparing her feeling to once again make you clearly happy though it's killing her inside." He says in a calming tone though I can tell he was hurt.

* * *

**May's Pov**

Arriving to the grill I search for an empty booth once I sat down I felt a gush of wind. Thinking it was Damon I sigh turning around till my eyes land on a familiar figure, "Hi" the person said. Confused,

She smiles winking, "Hi Maybell"

Sighing toward the booth I seat across the person, "Hi...Katherine"

She smiles leaning toward me kissing me then wink, "I miss you this morning"

Sighing, "cut the act Katherine. Being nice doesn't really suit you unless you want something in retrun. What is it?"

she sighs, "It's just I mean now that Klaus is gone. I'm celebrating"

Shaking my head I laugh, "if this was about Klaus shouldn't you be long go I mean you save me and you should have ran and never look back. What has changed?"

"Nothing has changed my dear Maybell. I just wanted to check on a few things before I left."

"What's the point? Your beloved Stefan isn't here" I laugh. She looks a little hurt, "Maybe It's not Stefan keeping me here, I was there when he choice to go with Klaus."

Nodding, "Yeah I know you brought me the cure, so tell me why your really here Katherine?"

Winking she gets up, "That's for me to know and you dot dot dot May."

* * *

Shaking my head getting up and leaving going back to the boarding house. Once I arrive back I notice it was party Central. Opening the front Door I watch so many unfamiliar faces parting while trying to find my way to my Room I bump into Elena, "

So didn't expect this. I mean"

She smiles,

"No I mean Caroline said it was suppose to be a small party, but you know her."

laughing I nod smiling a little this was the least most awkward conversation,

"True but you seem to be happy and that's good Elena." She nods grabbing my wrist,

"May you know I don't hate you right?"

Shaking away from her grip I sigh *here it comes* I take a deep breath before replying,

"I Know Elena, but You should because compare to Stefan and Damon I'm the selfish one, and I should have died that night, but I was saved ad Stefan had to try and be the hero and look where it got him now he's Klaus new henchman, and I feel Guilty."

I soon felt tears about to start to run down my cheeks. Elena was about to say something, but I just raised my hand stopping her,

"I know what your going to say and Don't I don't want to ruin your special day with this problem so have fun with your friends."

I vampire Speed to my room Closing The door,

"Wow My doppelganger knows how to treat a person."

Sighing I turn toward Katherine who seem to be all covered up in my sheets,

"Kat what are you doing here?"

She smirks raising up out of the bed and I notice she was in nothing but a black Lacy Bra and matching Panties. gulping I turn toward the door,

"It's ok to look it's nothing you haven't seen already May." Turning I laugh,

"Yeah, but I'm not falling for this so get dress and leave before some comes and thinks your Elena." she shakes her head pouting,

"Stop pouting that's very unattractive for your age"

She looks taken back before vampire speeding over to me grabbing the hem of my shirt ripping it off my body. she grabs my hip tossing me on the bed,

"what the hell?" I ask. Before I could get a respond I hear the door open and Damon walks in,

"May we have a...Problem" He looks at Katherine's Half Naked Body then back at me,

"Damon it's not what it look's like" Waving his hands,

"I don't want to know, but Our dear brother just pay a visit and killed Andie Star right before my eyes." Standing Up I look back toward Katherine, but she was long gone. I ran up to give Damon a hug,

"I'm Sorry about Andie I know she was someone you care about." Nodding he sighs,

"Yeah it sucks, but not only that Stefan wants us to stop looking for him or else he'll begin leave more trials of Bodies at our doorway." Nodding,

"He would say that, but let me guess you want to keep looking right. Damon he's our Brother and if the roles were switch he wouldn't give up on us." Shaking his head I felt shock,

"Damon we can't give up on him." I tell him slapping his chest playfully,

"He save both of us at least once in our life now it's our time to save him" Shrugging he begins to walk away,

"Wait we aren't finish talking" I scream,

"Yes we are we'll talk in the morning, Also your going to get a ear full from Elena." Confused I raise my eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" He turns around, "Because she found out we've been tracking Stefan and she's pissed we left her out. Sighing I Nod closing my door.

* * *

**First Chapter!**

**Please Comment!**

**How Was it?**

**xoxo  
-MegaRockinDebby**


	2. The Hybrid

**Chapter 2: The Hybrid**

**May's Pov**

Looking through my wind at the morning shine I could feel something about to come this way. Shaking off the thought I start stretching out of I felt something hard on the other side of me. Turning to the side I sigh noticing someone,

"Really Katherine what are you doing here?"

Laughing she raise up to my bed's headboard,

"I'm not doing anything...yet Maybell." She says seductively. Ruffling my hair *who does she think she is*

"Don't call me Maybell" Seductively she lean over till our faces was inches apart,

"Hey May I need to-" I look toward the voice and froze *Elena* Getting up out the bed,

"it's not what it looks like Elena"

shaking her head franticly she slams the door. Katherine laughs,

"whoa! she seem slightly _Jealous"_

paying no slight attention to her I head out the door to where Elena and Damon was in. Trying not to make a sound I lean against the Wall listening on the conversation

"Damon we can't give up on him. He's May and your brother if the roles was switch he would be trying to find a way to help you guys" *Deja-Vu*

Laughing Damon pours himself some Bourbon,

"You know May told me the same thing yesterday" Looking over I can see Elena stiffen up at the mention of my name.

"She did. was that before or after she slept with the bitch from hell?"

Surprised Damon seem to raise an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?"

Not being able to take it any longer I vamp Speed in the room Glaring toward Elena's Direction

"Nothing Damon she meant Nothing Elena isn't a morning person right?"

Shock Elena Nods,

"Yeah I'm just worry about Stefan I mean he could be any where maybe even dead or in trouble"

"Yeah we know Elena"

"No you two don't I mean your brother is somewhere and your doing Nothing"

Turning toward Damon he shrugs taking his drink going upstairs. Glaring at Elena I sigh,

"I don't know what your problem is I'm sorry Damon and I been hiding we've been tracking Stefan and didn't tell you but we Had to Elena I mean Klaus thinks your dead and we want it to stay like that, but this isn't about Damon and my secret this is about you finding Katherine and me this Morning."

Shaking her hand raising an eyebrow,

"I don't know what your talking about?"

"Don't Play Dumb Elena it is all over your Face"

Sighing she turns her attention to me,

"Fine I just don't want you falling for her tricks I worry about you sometimes and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Elena I hate to break it to you, but I'm about an 163 years old I think I can take care of myself."

"I know but your a different person when it comes to Katherine I ju-" cutting her Off I vamp speed over having the distance about a few inch apart,

"I know you care Elena and I thank you for that but still I'm saying you shouldn't"

She want to say something else but I raise my hand to stop her,

"That it for now"

Walking into my room I sigh siting on the bed,

"Whoa Jealous Elena is...Feisty"

Laughing I nod,

"That she is, so what are we going to do about Stefan has anyone said anything? Ric?"

"I don't know May?"

"Damon don't start we are going to find him."

* * *

Walking in the Grill I notice Tyler was franticly looking for something or maybe even someone walking in his direction I couldn't help but Laugh,

"Tyler are you ok?"

Surprise by my presence he jumps a little,

"Whoa May don't seek up on me"

"Sorry" I laugh,

"So what or better yet who are you looking for?"

"Caroline. Have you seen her?"

"No. The last I saw her was actually with you yesterday so I would be asking you actually."

Shaking his head,

"I have no idea."

Looking in his eyes I could tell they were twitching a little,

"Stop lying Ty if something is going on you can talk to me I coul-" Before I could say anything My phone rang,

"Hello?"

"May hey it was Ric"

"Yeah Ric what is it are you ok?"

"Yeah I need you to come over Elena is about to do something. I already talk to Damon he's on his way."

Sighing heavily *this girl I swear*

"Ok I'm on the way"

* * *

Getting in my car hitting the gas petal I make it to where Ric told me they were and as I walk I spot a familiar figures *Stefan and Klaus* I vamp speed toward a closer area and was shock *it is you* before I could say anything I could hear what sound like two familiar voices *Elena and Ric* turning around I notice Stefan was gone *just great* Vamp speeding to were Ric and Elena were I pushed Elena in the river,

"Whoa" She shouts

Making eye contact she seem pissed,

"What? How did you?"

looking at Ric and Damon who showed up smiling,

"Thanks for tip Brothers"

Walking in the Water toward Elena sighing I stick out my hand for her,

"Let's go we are leaving. it's to dangerous." Shaking her head she takes a few step back. upset I take a deep breath,

"Elena you are acting like a four year old I mean do you know what tonight is going to be it's going to be a full Moon, so How you going to deal with that?"

"I know it's a full Moon May that's why I will be out before it happens I can feel him May he is close we have to try."

Sighing I turn to Ric and Damon. *hope this goes right* Turning to Elena I walk toward her,

"Fine we look around but if Damon or I see one sight of a werewolf I'm not going to forgive you Elena"

Smiling she gives me a hug,

"Thanks May."

Confuse I turn to My brother who was just shrugging. Returning the Hug it felt strangely...Right *Don't think like this May*. Pushing Elena back a little,

"We should go it will be night fall soon. the sooner the better, so Damon and I can Leave."

Nodding I pull Elena from the river,

"Let's go."

* * *

As we made our search we couldn't find our way around noting not even dust. Walking and Walking I soon had an explicable headache,

"Arg! Ow"

Alarmed Damon grabbed me before I could fall,

"May what's Wrong? You ok? Maybe we should just turn back."

"What do You mean?" Elena Turns in our direction,

"May what's wrong?"

Waving my hands I smile,

"It's nothing I'm fine."

Standing up on my own pushing Damon away a little I smile but it was short lived when the pain came back,

"AHH!"

I grab my head *What's wrong with me* I looked up and I noticed everything soon became blurry,

"May Hey stay with me"

"May hey look at me"

That was the last before I heard next thing I knew I blacked out.

* * *

**Second Chapter **

**Poor May **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**please keep supporting My story and Vampire Diaries**


	3. The End of an Affair (Part 1)

**Chapter 3 : The End of The Affair (Part One)**

**May's Pov**

Stirring I blink my eyes open trying to figure out What was surrounding me. Pitch black darkness soon hits me.

"So uncomfortable"

raising up I notice that I'm inside a car rubbing my head *What the hell Happen* looking up I realize it was Nightfall and still close to the woods , and adding on the list this car was empty,

"Crap"

Closing the door behind me I vamp speed I the woods

"Elena"

"Damon"

"Ric"

Looking around I begin to panic I knew we should have left before it got dark, but Elena thinks she knows everything. Continue shouting their names I stop abruptly when I soon begin to feel a sudden presence,

"Elena"

"Damon"

"Ric"

I look up and it was a man he looked beat up and bruised,

"Wait are you ok?"

I speed over to him as I was about to touch him I got a hint of his Scent *Crap Werewolf* I was about to vamp speed when the guy jump me,

"Hey get off me"

I try pushing him off but this guy seem like he didn't want to budge. When I got a look into his eyes I notice something strange with his eyes they were begin to bleed,

"What the Hell"

Trying more harder to push he off it was hard even with my Vampire Strength he wouldn't move,

"What the Hell dude you on steroids"

Panicking I could feel the dude's breath on my neck *great I'm die from a werewolf bite...again* closing my eyes ready for the bite I take a deep breath then realize nothing was going to happen. Opening my eyes was surprise to see that the guy was on the other side away from me,

"How did?"

"May you ok?"

I looked up toward the voice and I felt like someone just slapped me *Stefan*

"Where did you come from?"

I giggle, but seized when I notice Stefan wasn't laughing,

"What's with the serious Face?"

Taking a deep breath I could tell he was about to give me an earful,

"Let it out"

"What are you doing here...both of you?"

Confused I raise an eyebrow the looked over his shoulder seeing Damon,

"Hello Brother"

"I told you clearly Damon. How do I have to say it again"

He vamp speed over to me holding me by the throat,

"Put May Down Stefan it's not our fault"

Putting me to my feet I clear my throat,

"Yeah the person who needs a little help with the picture is Elena"

"I don't know how clearer to make it that I'm not going back."

I walk over to Damon,

"Where is Elena?"

Stefan looked surprise but didn't say anything,

"You two should go"

"Stefan Wait"

I grabbed his shoulder. Turning his attention to me he gave me a small smile I gave him a hug. leaning toward his ear I whisper,

"We are not giving up on you"

Smirking he sigh nodding Vamp speeding away I guess back to Klaus. Damon smirked and turn to me,

"She is with Ric _safe. now"_  
"How are you. Why you leave the car after that fall you shouldn't be walking."

Laughing I wrap my arm around his shoulder,

"Damon I am May Salvatore nothing can keep me down"

Laughing he shakes his head,

"Race you to Ric's Car"

Nodding I giggle Vamp speeding as fast as I could. Arriving to Ric's Car I see Elena standing outside looking as if she was going to go back into the woods *this girl*. Arriving a few inches I front of her she jumped back,

"May"

She hugs me and I didn't know how to react I turn to see Damon laughing at me,

"What?"

I mouth to him. He just shakes his head. Returning Elena's Hug I don't know why but it brought shiver's down my back pulling Elena towards Ric's car she seem upset,

"Wait hold on can't I just be a little happy that Damon or you aren't hurt"

"You can when we keep back to your house safely. Damon want a ride?"

"Wait hold on."

I look Elena she looked like a Helpless Puppy she grabbed my wrist,

"Are you sure your ok."

Pulling away I nod smiling,

"Yeah just please get in Ric's car. I'll stop by then we can talk."

Smiling Slightly she nods following Ric to his Car. Getting in my car I turn to Damon who gave me a blank stare,

"That was interesting. Let's go home"

I smile starting up the car and begin driving far away from the creepy woods,

"Yeah it was, what happen after I passed out?"

"Nothing much. wish you could have seen Elena's Face though"

"I bet it was hilarious. Damon now seriously."

"I'm being quite serious. Now back to the real topic we seem to be involving that starts with a Ste and end with fan. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Damon, but we shouldn't give up I mean we saw him flesh and blood he may seem alright , but it's just a show we should save him. remember the last time he was a ripper he couldn't take it now it seems to heighten."

"Yeah I know but still Stefan is smart I'm sure he has a plan"

Pulling up to the board House I rush to my room. Stripping off my clothes which now smell like A dirty gym locker

"Looks like I came at the right Woohoo"

Turning to my doorway staring at Katherine I shriek vamp speeding to my Closet,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was coming to say goodbye, but seeing you like this says I might need to rethink my thought"

"Well if your leaving there's the door and yeah see you Katherine"

Smirking she vamp speed right in front of me,

"May we both could do something that will benefit"

She leaned forward I glanced toward her lips,

"No I can't"

She looks at me shock then pouted,

"Why what's stopping you. Elena? Hate to rip the bandage but she's head over heels for Stefan."

"What about you?"

I glare at her she was starting to piss me off,

"Well aren't you the same I mean one moment your like this and the next you are practically drooling over Stefan"

Surprise Katherine raise up her hand,

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I don't Care about you"

"Yes it does matter because your Katherine freaking pierce"

"What's that's suppose to mean?"

"Simply you don't care about anyone but yourself and would do anything to survive"

She looked at me a little disappointed at the last statement but then smiled,

"You know I did not want to be such a bitch but Elena will never love you. it will always be Stefan"

"What about you? is it always Stefan for you to...wait don't answer that."

She vamp speed over to me grabbing my waist. ripping off my shirt pushing me on the bed straddling my hip connecting our lips she begin roaming her hands all over my body *this is so wrong* as she lifted her head giggling,

"I'm the only person that can make you feel this way May. let me see how wet you are?"

She begins sliding her hands down toward the button of my jean's and it felt like game over for me and the lust was build. before she could unbutton them my phone begins ringing like crazy. Try to reach for my phone Katherine grabs my wrist leaning me down on the bed,

"Ignore it"

"What if it's Elena"

"What if it's Elena? Should you care?"

She looks at me sarcastically leaning in to kiss me again this time I was a little quicker and vamp speed on the other side of my room,

"What's wrong you seem fine early and we both want this"

Shaking my head I take a deep breath,

"Katherine"

Sighing she nods,

"Fine I'll leave. I'm going on a trip want to come?"

"Where?"

"No where special it would be just the two of us, but from this react I already know the answer. So I'll leave"

I was about to ask what she meant, but she already vanished. Driving toward Elena's house I take a deep breath,

"Elena" I whisper opening her window. Smiling she opens the window,

"Hey what you doing here?"

Giggling I laugh,

"I wanted to check on you. Also I told you I would come by."

Nodding she smiles laying on the bed patting a spot,

"Elena I don't have nothing to wear can I borrow something"

Nodding she walks to her drawers going across I a green tank top and blue shorts,

"Here I hope they fit they look a little small"

Nodding I take the clothes from her,

"Can I use your Bathroom?"

Nodding she smile,

"Sure"

I walk toward the door and notice the door was lock,

"Guess Jeremy is inside can I change here?"

"Sure"

I looked in the mirror seeing if Elena would leave , but she just sat right where she is,

"Umm.."

"Don't feel uncomfortable"

Shaking it off I start raising up my shirt and I could feel Elena's Gazing. Putting on the Tank top and shorts I turn to Elena and notice her Intense stare,

"Sorry I-I D-D-D-Didn't mean to stare"

"It's ok"

"I'm Going to go see if I can find something to eat"

"Sure Kitchen is yours I'm get ready to go to sleep myself"

Nodding I close the door behind me walking down the stairs I notice Ric laying on the couch,

"Really Ric still Sleeping on the couch?"

Startled Ric looks at me,

"Elena and you having a sleep over?"

"You can call it that but seriously why are you still Sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't really know I felt like they would have kicked me out by now"

Shaking my head I walk toward the refrigerator,

"Ric your the last adult in their life beside your family they aren't going to kick you out."

"I Know"

Picking out some meat and bread I make a sandwich sitting at the table,

"Enough about me let's talk about you"

Raising an eyebrow,

"What you mean?"

Saying nothing he takes a seat in front of me,

"Like what happen in the wood?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Your lying"

"No I am not"

Turning my attention to my sandwich I take a bite,

"Ric I don't know what happen. I must have just had a head ache, or something must be stress about finding Stefan"

"I don't know May."

I shrug,

"I don't know what else to say , but I will be careful just in case"

I finish up my sandwich and clean it in the sink I turn toward Ric one last time smiling walking upstairs.

* * *

**Elena's Pov**

Laying in my bed I begin to close my eye thinking strangely about... May. I mean when we were in the woods and she passed out on the ground I don't know why I reacted the way I did *it was just a way a friend does* that's what I keep thinking but is it possible I mean she has made mistakes In the beginning but that was just to get Katherine the person she felt was in love with her who turn out to be just a bitch with my face. Now in turns of recent events May has been a great friend to me. She's been trying to help me with Stefan when I know it's hard on her the most. Shaking my head

"it can't happen"

"Elena?"

I look up and see May standing by my door with a confused face,

"You ok?" She laughs

Smiling *crap she must think I'm crazy*

"Yeah I was just thinking out loud"

"Ok... you should really rest it must have been a long day for you I'm sure"

Nodding slightly I turn over in my bed making room for May to lay down also. feeling the bed dip slightly I felt a little nervous turning over to look at May's face I notice she was already asleep I raise up and looked at her face and smile I didn't see it at first but she has the most beautiful eyes I mean Stefan's were green and Damon's were Brown but May's is a mixed with both Green and Brown I begin playing with her Hair slightly trying not to wake her up Her hair soft as a cotton ball. May begins to stir and turn over *crap* I finally got look at her lips. *stop Elena* I turn over shaking my head *it can't happen your not Katherine*

**Next Day**

Stray eyed because of the sun rays coming through my window I turn to where I last saw or well I thought I saw May last *where she go?* I don't know why but I felt slightly disappointed,

"May?"

*Nothing* I walk downstairs to the kitchen. As I came closer I notice a heavenly

"Ric what smells so good, are you cooking breakfea-"

I stop half way when I noticed a familiar figure *May* I never notice at the time but she has an amazing body she looks like a model. I never really saw her like that before. She turns around and I notice her slik robe was open and I could see her Black lace Bra and Matching Panties. I don't know why my heart begin to race to the max,

"Oh Elena I didn't see you there."

She noticed my stare and then she blushed,

"Crap I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine, You just startled me"

She nodded closing up her robe witch slightly made me a little disappointed,

"May wait"

She looked up confused,

"what's wrong?"

I don't know why but it felt right at the time but I walked toward her undoing her knot,

"Keep it open"

She looked at me weird but nod continuing what she was doing with breakfast.

**May's Pov**

"Did you want anything to eat?"

"Sure"

I fixed up both our plates and sat down. I never felt so awkward we just sat there looking at each other like we were strangers *say something* I was about to open my mouth when I heard the door open *thank god*

"May"

"Damon in here"

He raced inside looking in a panic giving me a bone crushing hug *what's wrong with him*

"What's wrong Damon?"

"Nothing can't I just be happy to see you"

"Yes, but not that excited"

I was going to question him more but my phone rang. I moved to the next room once I read the caller ID 'Kat' *great*

"Hello"

"You missing me already How sweet"

"Just remember you called me, now what do you want Katherine"

"What have I miss beside a great time with you"

"Knock it off and be serious"

"I am I'm just wondering since Elena was now up for the taking if you had moved in"

"That's none of your business"

"Touche"

I was about to response when I once again begin to feel dizzy *what the hell* I touched my nose feeling something drip *blood*

"DAMON"

"ELENA"

I called out as loud as I could and nothing I looked around and notice the room was spinning *Crap* next thing I know was Darkness was once again met.

* * *

**No One's Pov**

In the next room Elena studied Damon she could tell something was wrong he was acting strange and when he hugged May it was confirmed,

"What's going on Damon"

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me"

"I have no idea"

they both were about to go back and forth when they both heard a familiar scream,

"DAMON"

"ELENA"

They both ran in the other room noticing May on the ground. They both rushed over and try waking her up but no response. Elena turned to Damon in panic this was the second time it had happen and she was confused to why this was happening because she looked fine earlier. She turned to Damon and she notice he didn't look as surprise as last time,

"Damon what's going on"

"I have no idea"

"Your Lying"

Damon sigh knowing there was no way he could escape Elena's Questioning him,

"First let me lay her down to level her head"

Laying May down on the couch Damon turns to Elena sighing and running a hand threw his hair. She didn't know what he was going to say but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. She stood up and looked at Damon,

"You don't have to say-"

"No it's Fine. beside I have to tell May also"

He turned to his Sister running a hand threw her hair smiling slightly,

"May is as you know Stefan and I's Sister"

Elena nods letting him continue,

"but we aren't as blood related as we thought."

Elena Raises an eyebrow,

"May is our half-sister we have a different mom, but same jackass as a father."

"So what does that have to do with May fainting"

Damon laughs try not being annoyed,

"Let me finish"

"Ok"

"May's Mom was a witch"

Elena gasped figuring out why her friend was acting the way she was,

"So May has Vampire and witch blood in her"

"Yes and now that she's getting older. The witch blood is heighted but it isn't mixing with her Vampire Blood"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How was that?**

**Whoa May has Witch inside of her?**

**Wonder how she'll respond to that**

**Hi so school just let out also congrats to me I just graduated High school YAY!**

**Now that I'm out for the summer I might can update more hopefully if I'm not busy, so please stick with me and bear with me**

**-MysticDBrose17**


	4. GOOD NEWS PLZ READ IMPORTANT

Well I have Good News,

I Love you all , and I'm not deleting the story May and Elena will be forever here, but I been watching season 6 and I want to speed up thinks so I'm post another Vampire Diaries story called **Mystic Love**

**OC (May) X ELENA**

Mystic Love,

Season 6

After all the trouble with travelers, Silas finally being death for good, and Katherine dying Elena finally thought she had May's attention, but it wasn't till the last strike that pushed May over the edge. Losing Damon and Bonnie seem to put the game in a new direction. Spending time together it seem like everything was in place and it seem like a happy ending was about to occur, but when living in Mystic Falls for so long you should know better. Now it seem everything is falling apart, so can Elena and May still be able to love one another even when a new girl comes around try stealing away May's heart?


End file.
